Come Home to Me
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: Hey all, here is a new multi-chap. Its my take on the what happens at the end of Season 1 of Chicago PD with Antonio and Laura and the beginning of Season 2. Hope you enjoy, this story is AU. Rated M for some coarse language
1. Leaving Me

**Hey all, here is a new multi-chap. Its my take on the what happens at the end of Season 1 of Chicago PD with Antonio and Laura and the beginning of Season 2**. **Hope you enjoy, this story is AU.**

**Crystal Lake**

"Mom, why are we here? Is Daddy coming as well?" 8 year old Diego asked, as they pulled into Laura's sister's house.

"We're visting Aunt Paige. Not this time, Daddy has to work." Laura said, as they all got out of the car as her sister came out to greet them.

"Hey guys, come give me a hug." Paige said, hugging her niece and nephew.

"Can we go play with Giggles?" They asked, referring to the Golden Retriever puppy that came bounding down the stairs.

"Go for it, your cousins should be home soon from school." She said, watching them run off with the puppy.

"Thanks for this, I just couldn't stay there." Laura said as they walked inside the house.

"Anytime, what did he do?" Paige asked, becoming the over-protective big sister. "Did he hit you?"

"Who hit Laura?" Her husband, Josh asked walking through the front door.

"Nobody hit me. I told you he was shot about a week and a half ago, and he went back to work today. We got into a fight and here we are." Laura said, sitting down at the dining table.

"Do I need to have a little talk with him?" Josh asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"No, we just need time apart. I will talk to him when I'm ready. For now the kids can talk to him on the phone or Skype." She said, leaning back in her chair.

**Meanwhile back in Chicago**

"Dawson, you're late!" Voight yelled from his office as Antonio walked up to his desk.

"Am I?" He responded, sitting down heavily in his chair and looking up at his boss.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing. Any new cases?" Antonio asked, brushing off the subject.

"No, just finish paperwork from yesterday." Voight said, before returning to his office and slamming the door closed.

"Don't get on the bad side of Voight today," Halstead joked, looking over at his fellow detective.

"Why don't you take a page out of your own book before giving anyone else advice Halstead," Antonio said, before getting up and walking off to the break room.

"What's up his ass today?"Jay asked, turning to Erin, who shrugged her shoulders before following Antonio into the break room.

**Break Room**

"Whats going on?" Lindsay asked, leaning against the counter beside him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dawson said bluntly, pouring coffee into his mug.

"Don't bullshit me Dawson, you and I both know something is going on." Lindsay hissed, blocking his way to get out the break room.

"Lindsay, move." He said firmly, standing in front of her.

"No." Erin said, before slamming the door shut and closing all the blinds to block the view of their nosy colleagues. "What's up your ass today? Before I call Gabby."

"Don't bother her. She is having enough troubles with Matt. It's nothing. I'm fine. Everything's just peachy." He said, sitting heavily down into a chair.

"Yeah sarcasm much." Erin mutter under her breath, sitting down across from him.

"Like I said, it's nothing. You can't fix it." Antonio said, before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

**Bullpen**

"Hey man. Whats up?" Atwater asked, sitting at the desk across from Dawson.

"Hey," He replied, distracted by his phone on whether he should try and call Laura again or just leave her alone.

"Don't annoy him. He has a stick up his ass today," Halstead said, leaning back in his chair as Antonio shot him a glare from across the room.

"Don't push it Halstead," Antonio warned, glancing back down at his phone.

"What? Are you waiting for your wife to call." Ruzek asked, as he joined the team with Burgess.

"Something like that." He muttered, throwing his phone in his desk drawer and slamming it shut just as Platt came up the stairs.

"Dawson, you're sister is downstairs." She said, before turning back to walk down the stairs.

"Can you get her to leave a message or something. Not in the mood to talk to her." Antonio said, looking at her.

"No, I'm not your secretary." She replied bluntly before turning and walking down the stairs.

**5 minutes later**

"Can I talk to you? Now." Gabby said, getting straight to the point as she stood in front of her brother's desk with her arms folded.

"No," Antonio said, leaning back in his chair and copying her stance.

"Yes. Now." Gabby said, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him towards the break room.

**Break room**

"Do you mind?" Antonio hissed, after she had slammed the door behind her.

"No I don't mind. But I would really like to know why Laura and the kids have left Chicago to go to Crystal Lake." She yelled, turning to face him.

"Yeah, well I would also really like to know why my wife left and took my kids without warning as well Gabriela! Do you know how much shock and hurt I was when I saw they weren't in my house!" Antonio yelled back, turning to pace the room.

"What did you do?" She asked, looking at him with concern.

"I don't know. But I think it might have something to do with going back to work early." He muttered, sitting in the chair closet to him and putting his head in his hands.

"Well you have only just gotten out of hospital for one." Gabby said, joining him at the table.

"I couldn't just stay at home day in and day out for a week looking at the ceiling and watch the paint peel now could I." Antonio said, looking up at her. "What should I do?"

"Have you tried talking to her?" Gabby suggested, while not knowing how to really give her brother advice on how to save his marriage.

"Of course I have. She won't talk to me." Antonio said, sighing as he watched his colleagues line up outside the window.

"Dawson, you okay?" Voight asked, walking in and closing the blinds.

"Yeah, so you heard all that did you?" He asked, looking up at his boss.

"Yeah, we all did. Let us know if you need anything." Voight said before leaving the two siblings alone.

"I'm going to go and see her after shift tomorrow." Gabby said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Thanks Gabs, I will see you later." Antonio said, hugging his little sister before walking her out of the precinct.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? More to come. So please Read and Review and let me know what you think :) xoxo**

**All rights belong to NBC and Dick Wolf**


	2. Always

**Hey all, here is a new multi-chap. Its my take on the what happens at the end of Season 1 of Chicago PD with Antonio and Laura and the beginning of Season 2**. **Hope you enjoy, this story is AU.**

**Here is Chapter 2**

**Crystal Lake**

"Who is it?" Paige asked, as Laura's phone rang for the umpteenth time.

"Antonio," She replied, as the kids came running into the dining room for lunch.

"Is that Daddy?" Eva asked, sitting next to her Mom and looking at the phone.

"Yeah it is baby. Do you want to talk to him?" Laura asked, looking at her daughter.

"Can I?" She asked hopefully, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Of course. Go into the lounge room with your brother." Laura said, handing her the constant ringing phone.

**Chicago-District 21**

_"Daddy!" Eva and Diego called into the speaker of the phone when they picked up the call._

"Hey you guys." Antonio said, his face lighting up at the sound of his kids voices as he walked out of the bullpen and into the break room.

"His kids, I bet." Olinsky said, from his desk at the back.

"How much we bettin?" Ruzek asked, looking at his partner.

"We're not you dumbass. His wife just left him and took his kids!" Jay hissed, smacking Ruzek over the back of the head.

"Ouch, sorry." Ruzek said, as Antonio walked back into the room after hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lindsay asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Eva and Diego. I'm going to go out to Crystal Lake and try and talk to her. Might not do any good." He said, sitting heavily in his chair.

"It might help." Ruzek said, earning another slap from Halstead.

**Crystal Lake-Gabby's POV**

I pulled up into what I knew was Laura's sister's place and got out of my car just as two kids and puppy come running around the corner from out the back.

"Aunt Gabby!" Eva and Diego yell, running towards me and wrapping their arms around me.

"Hey guys," I said, kissing them both and hugging them tightly.

"Mommy's inside." Diego said, pulling me towards the house just as Laura and her sister walk out the door.

"Gabs, what are you doing here?" Laura asks me shocked as she walked down the porch stairs.

"I came here to talk to you." I reply, hugging her quickly. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Yeah sure, let's talk in the dining room. Would you be able to watch Eva and Diego for me?" She asks Paige, I think thats her name, while we climb up the stairs.

**Inside-Dining room**

"What did you want to talk about?" Laura asked, once we were seated inside with a cup of coffee.

"Why you left without saying anything." I started, looking down at my coffee cup.

"I think you already know why I left Gabby, and I'm sure you would agree with me when I say this. He wasn't ready to go back to work, we got into a fight." She said, also looking down at her coffee mug.

"Can you at least try and talk to him?" I ask, looking up at her.

"I will. I just need some time. Please Gabby, don't hate me for this." Laura pleaded, looking back at me.

"I don't hate you Laur. I could never hate you." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Gabs." She said, as both kids came running into the room.

**End of POV**

**Chicago-District 21, 5.30pm.**

"Go home, get some sleep. And don't bother coming into work tomorrow. Go see your wife and kids." Voight said, standing in front of Dawson's desk.

"Go home to what Voight? I may as well just stay here and finish this paperwork. She doesn't want to see me." Antonio said, looking up at his boss.

"Just go home, get some sleep and go see your wife and kids tomorrow." Voight said again before going back to his office.

**Next day-Crystal Lake-Laura's POV**

"Mom! Daddy's here!" Eva yelled from downstairs as I was putting my hair into a messy bun.

"What?" I whispered to myself before leaving the bathroom and going downstairs to see my husband and kids in the hallway.

"Do you want us to get rid of him?" Josh asked, from the bottom of the stairs, Antonio looked up and smiled.

"No, let the kids talk to him. I have a few errands to run in Chicago. I should be back after lunch." I said, grabbing my coat and handbag from the dining room.

"Laur," Antonio said, following me out the door and down the stairs.

"Don't. Just...Stay here with the kids." I said, before closing the door to my car and putting my seatbelt on.

**End of POV**

"Daddy, where's Mom going?" Eva asked, walking up to her father as they watched Laura drive away.

"She had a couple of things to do before lunch. I will stay here with you guys." Antonio said, hugging them both again.

**Chicago-Gabby's Apartment**

"Hey Laur, what's up?" Gabby asked, once she opened the door to find her sister-in-law standing there.

"Hey, did you want to have lunch? Antonio is with the kids out at my sister's place." She said, as Gabby closed the door behind her after she had entered the apartment.

"Yeah sure, just let me get my bag and jacket and we will go out." Gabby said, grabbing her purse, jacket and keys before walking out and locking the door behind them.

"We can have lunch at the bakery, I need to check on a few things there. Claire can handle the store for a couple of days." Laura said, as they got into her car and put their seatbelts on.

**Dawson Family Bakery**

"Hey Claire, how is everything going?" Laura asked, as they walked into her bakery.

"Good, I just brewed a new pot of coffee, did you want a cup?" Claire asked, as Gabby sat down at one of the tables while Laura walked towards the back near the office.

"Yeah sure, I just need to check a couple of things out the back and then I will be back." Laura said, as she disappeared into the office.

**Crystal Lake**

"Daddy!" They both yelled, as they jumped on their father.

"Hey, hey. No hurting Dad," Antonio joked, tickling them both as Laura's car pulled up into the driveway with Gabby behind her.

"Mom's home!" They yelled, before engulfing her into a hug.

"Hey you two, did you have fun with Daddy?" Laura asked, hugging them back before letting them go.

"Yes! Can we go home now?" Diego asked, looking between both his parents.

"Let Mom and I talk first and then we will think about. For now, you and your sister can stay here with Aunt Paige," Antonio said, looking down at both his children with a smile.

"Okay!" They said, before running off to play with Giggles the puppy.

"Thankyou for understanding." Laura said, smiling towards him.

"Always. " He replied, smiling back before he joined the kids.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of the second chapter? More to come. So please Read and Review and let me know what you think :) xoxo**

**All rights belong to NBC and Dick Wolf**


	3. Worried

**Hey all, here is a new multi-chap. Its my take on the what happens at the end of Season 1 of Chicago PD with Antonio and Laura and the beginning of Season 2**. **Hope you enjoy, this story is AU. And Jules is alive for most of this story.**

**Here is Chapter 3**

**Next day-Chicago**

"Hey man, how are the kids?" Halstead asked, as they walked up the stairs towards the Intelligence Unit gate.

"Yeah good, I'm surprised she even let me see them." Antonio said, punching in the code to open the gate.

"So, what's happening between the two of you?" Ruzek asked, slipping through the gate before it could slam shut.

"Like you care rookie." Antonio retorted, glaring at him as he sat down at his desk.

"You're right, he doesn't. Do you Ruzek?" Lindsay asked, sending him warning glares from across the room.

"Right, I don't." He said quickly, before turning to the stack of paperwork that sits on his desk.

"Morning. Ruzek you're on desk duty until all that paperwork is complete. We're also swapping partners today. Halstead and Dawson, Lindsay and Willhite, and Olinsky is with me. We have no current cases." Voight said, before walking back into his office and closing the door, not slamming but closing the door behind him.

"Do you want me to go talk to Laura later?" Jules asked, sitting beside Antonio's desk.

"No, its fine. Thanks though." He said, smiling at his partner before turning back to the paperwork on his desk.

**Firehouse 51**

"Hey Gabs," Laura said, walking up to her sister-in-law who was sitting in the back of Ambulance 61 with her partner Leslie Shay.

"Hey Laur, what brings you here?" Gabby asked, turning towards the voice and realizing it was her sister-in-law.

"Kids are in school, taking a break from the bakery." She said, sitting on the back of the ambulance.

"Are you staying in town this week?" Gabby asked hopefully as she had a plan forming in her mind.

"Yeah, going to go and see Antonio this afternoon with the kids." Laura said, looking down at her hands.

"Kids will like that, even though they only saw him yesterday." Shay said, coming to sit next to the other woman.

"You miss him don't you?" Gabby asked, sitting on the other side of her and wrapping and arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, a lot." Laura admitted as Severide rounded the corner to talk to them.

"Ooh girl troubes. I'm leaving." Kelly said, throwing a smirk their way.

"Bugger off Kelly." Shay said, throwing a bandage at his retreating form causing the other two to laugh.

"Thats your roommate isn't it?" Laura asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah, you want him. You can have him." Shay said, grabbing the checklist off Gabby to continue taking stock.

"You can keep him. I have enough troubles with Antonio and Diego." Laura laughed, standing up and getting ready to leave.

_Ambulance 61...Officer down...21st District..._

"Laura, are you okay?" Gabby asked, grabbing her sister-in-laws arm before she could fall.

"Can I come with you? Please. I need to make sure it's not Antonio!" Laura pleaded, looking between the two paramedics.

"Get in." Shay said, opening the side door for her.

**21st District**

"Where's that ambulance?" Voight yelled as he helped apply pressure to the wound in Halstead's abdomen just as 61 pulls up.

"What have we got?" Gabby asked, jumping out of the passenger seat and running around to the back to grab the gurney and medikit.

"Bullet to the abdomen." Voight said, as they took over.

"Laura, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked, turning to find his wife standing there.

"I had to check." She said, standing back near the ambulance.

"I'm fine, really." He reassured, walking closer to her.

"Would you be able to take me back to 51? I need to get my car." Laura asked, as the ambulance sped off towards Lakeshore.

"Yeah of course, I want to go check on Halstead anyway." Antonio said, as they walked towards his car and got in.

**Firehouse 51**

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Laura said, getting out before Antonio could say anything.

**Lakeshore**

"How is he?" Antonio asked, walking up to Shay and Gabby as they put new sheets on the gurney.

"He should be fine. He is surgery to remove the bullet now. The others are in the waiting room." Shay informed him as Gabby finished the necessary paperwork that followed a call out.

"Good, good. Has Laura spoken to you about anything Gabs?" Antonio asked, turning to his younger sister.

"Not my place to tell Tonio," Gabby simply said, not looking up from her clipboard.

"Thanks sis." He replied with sarcasm as he kissed her cheek before walking off towards the waiting room where the rest of IU was sitting. "Äny news?"

"Nothing yet," Olinsky replied, as Antonio sat down next to Lindsay who had her head in her hands.

"He'll be fine Linds," Ruzek said, trying to be comforting as he rubbed her back.

"No one asked for your opinion Ruzek. He's my partner, I should of backed him up." Lindsay snapped, looking up at him from where she sat.

"There was nothing you could do, the perp smuggled the weapon in. We couldn't of known." Antonio said, trying to reason with her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said, leaning back in her chair to wait on the news of Halstead.

**Dawson Family Bakery**

"Mom!" Eva and Diego yelled, as they came running into their mother's store.

"Hey you two. How was school?" She asked, as she wiped down the counter as they both grabbed a muffin from the tray she had just pulled out of the oven. "Careful, they will be hot."

"It was good. Can we go see Daddy soon?" Eva asked, as they sat down at one of the tables set up.

"Sure, but first do some homework." Laura said, walking over to join them at the table.

"I need Dad's help with my science." Diego said, opening his maths exercise book and writing out the math problems.

"You can ask him when you see him." Laura said, as she watched her kids do their homework.

**So, what do you guys think of the third chapter? More to come. I know it is short but there is plenty to come! So please Read and Review and let me know what you think :) xoxo**

**All rights belong to NBC and Dick Wolf**


	4. Home

**Hey all, here is a new multi-chap. Its my take on the what happens at the end of Season 1 of Chicago PD with Antonio and Laura and the beginning of Season 2**. **Hope you enjoy, this story is AU. And Jules is alive for most of this story.**

**Here is Chapter 4**

"Mom, we've finished. Can we go see Daddy now?" Eva asked, walking up to Laura as she started closing up shop.

"Sure, go get your backpacks and I will finish up in here," She said, watching both her children run off excitedly.

**21st District**

"Can I help you?" Platt asked, watching Laura and the two kids come up to the front desk.

"Uh yeah-" Laura started, before both kids went off running towards the stairs where Antonio was coming down with Voight.

"Hey my babies!" Antonio laughed, hugging both children tightly.

"Dad! I'm not a baby anymore!" Eva whined, as their father let them go.

"You will always be my baby girl. Is your Mom here?" He asked, looking between both their happy faces.

"Would I leave our kids here alone?" Laura asked, walking up to them.

"Not unless you wanted them locked up for not doing their homework," Voight mumbled, walking past them. "Hey Laura."

"Well then, they are lucky they did their homework." Laura said, folding her arms and looking at the floor.

"What's up?" Antonio asked, as they walked outside and down the stairs of the 21st district.

"Kids wanted to see you. Do you have time for a coffee?" Laura asked, as they kids ran ahead to the car.

"He sure does. Go, we can handle this." Voight said, before Antonio could object.

"Great," Laura said, giving him a knowing look.

"I'll drive." Antonio said, taking Laura's car keys out of her pocket and unlocking the car.

**Dawson Family Bakery**

"Mom! We're hungry!" Diego said, sitting down next to his mother and father.

"You just ate," Eva exclaimed, looking at her younger brother.

"Go have a look in the fridge out the back." Laura said, watching him and his sister scamper off out the back.

"How you been?" Antonio asked awkwardly, trying to make small talk.

"Been alright, and you?" She asked, looking down into her coffee cup.

"Hasn't been the same." Antonio replied truthfully, also looking down into his coffee cup.

"Ah, the kids still have school. So I was thinking we would stay at the house. I'll sleep in the guest room." Laura started, looking up at him.

"You don't have to stay in the guest room. We're both adults, we can sleep in the same bed." Antonio said, holding her gaze.

"Deal," She replied, just as both kids came running back into the room with apples in their hands.

**Antonio and Laura's Household**

"Go up to your rooms and change out of your school uniforms." Laura said, as they walked into the house.

"What's for dinner Mom?" Eva asked, looking down the stairs.

"I don't know yet. Wait until your father gets home." Laura said out of instinct.

"Hey! I'm home!" Antonio called out of instinct as he opened the front door.

"Dad!" Eva and Diego yelled, running up to him and hugging him. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure, why?" He asked, as they all walked into the living room.

"Mom said to wait until you got home," Eva said, as she walked into the kitchen where Laura was on the phone having an argument.

"Go upstairs, I will call you down when dinner is ready." Antonio said, sensing that Laura didn't need the kids to hear her end of the argument, as he watched the kids disappear from the kitchen.

"Paige seriously, don't start. We're staying in Chicago and thats final. Fine, you do that then." Laura hissed, before hanging up and raising her arm to throw the phone.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Antonio said quickly, wrapping his arms around her and taking the phone from her shaking hand.

"Paige is just being a bitch." Laura sobbed, turning to bury her face in his shirt.

"Sit." He said, pulling the chair out and sitting her down.

"Thanks," she replied, leaning back in the chair as he wiped away her tears.

"She is always like this." Antonio said, as the doorbell rang.

"We'll get it!" Eva and Diego yelled as they ran down the stairs. "Grandma!"

"Oh boy, Mom ain't going to be happy to see you." Laura said, quickly standing up and hastily wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Hey, I can handle it." Antonio said, wrapping his arms back around her as her mother, Charlotte walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked with a threatening tone as she looked at her daughter and son-in-law.

**So, what do you guys think of the fourth chapter? More to come. I know it is short but there is plenty to come! So please Read and Review and let me know what you think :) xoxo**

**All rights belong to NBC and Dick Wolf**


	5. Fight

**Hey all, here is a new multi-chap. Its my take on the what happens at the end of Season 1 of Chicago PD with Antonio and Laura and the beginning of Season 2**. **Hope you enjoy, this story is AU. And Jules is alive for most of this story.**

**Here is Chapter 5**

**_Previously_**

_"We'll get it!" Eva and Diego yelled as they ran down the stairs. "Grandma!"_

_"Oh boy, Mom ain't going to be happy to see you." Laura said, quickly standing up and hastily wiping the rest of her tears away._

_"Hey, I can handle it." Antonio said, wrapping his arms back around her as her mother, Charlotte walked into the kitchen._

_"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked with a threatening tone as she looked at her daughter and son-in-law._

* * *

"I live here," Antonio replied, turning to face his mother-in-law as Laura sat at the table.

"Laura, what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked, turning her threatening tone on her daughter and trying to hold her gaze.

"I'm here because my kids have school tomorrow and home is the best place for them right now. They need a familiar environment not some hotel room," Laura snapped, looking up at her mother.

"I'm going to go and play a board game with the kids." Antonio said, quickly backing out of the kitchen and going into the family room.

"Did Paige tell you I was staying here?" Laura asked, walking over to the bench and leaning on it with her back towards her mother.

"Yes she did, she also told me that he came around. What are you doing Laura?" Her mother said, also turning and pacing the length of the kitchen/dining room.

"Making things right between Antonio and I, Mom. That's what I'm doing." Laura snapped, turning around to face her.

"I think you should divorce him," Charlotte said, sitting down at the dining table.

"It's not up to you Mom. You don't have a say in my personal life, you don't have a say in my relationships. You also don't have a say about what I do with my family." Laura huffed, sitting down at the other end of the table.

"Fine, call me when you realize that he is going to put his job before you and the kids. You seeing right through him. I'm only trying to do best for my daughter and grandchildren." Charlotte said, walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"You infuriate me a lot Mom. Especially after you left Dad for another man." Laura called, walking down the hallway, where her Mom was putting on her jacket and shoes.

"Don't start with me girl, you had a great childhood and teenage years. Now your adulthood is going down the drain." Charlotte snapped back, looking up at her daughter.

"My adulthood is great. I have a wonderful husband and two great kids. You're the one that stuffed up your adult life," Laura snapped back as the fight escalated quickly.

"That is enough!" Charlotte said, slapping Laura across the face before retreating quickly towards the door.

"Leave. Now. Before I call the cops. And don't you touch her again." Antonio said, opening the door quickly and pointing outside.

"Fine," Charlotte said before leaving and having the door slammed behind her.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked, turning to face her as the kids walked cautiously into the hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to go shower. Order pizza or chinese for dinner. I don't mind." Laura said, before retreating up the stairs and onto the second floor landing.

"Is Mommy okay?" Diego asked, as they followed their father into the kitchen as he looked in the bottom drawer of the kitchen at the coupons and vouchers.

"Yeah bud, she will be fine. Choose what you want for dinner," Antonio said, handing them both pamphlets.

**1 hour later**

"Dinner is here," Antonio said, knocking on their bedroom door as he knew Laura was still in there.

"I'll be down in a minute," She called back, brushing her hair back into a messy bun.

**Down stairs**

"Smells good," Laura commented, joining them in the dining room and grabbing the plate on the bench.

"See I know how to cook," Antonio joked, as the kids laughed.

"You're funny," Laura laughed, picking up her fork and taking a bite of her dinner just as the door bell rang. "Who would that be?"

"Not sure, I'll get it." Antonio said, standing up and walking towards the front door.

**Front Hall**

"Nadia? What are you dong here?" Antonio asked, opening the door.

"Thought we could hang out, brought chinese." Nadia said, holding up the bag from the Chinese place downtown.

"Ah, I'm in the middle of something at the moment." Antonio said as Laura walked through to the front hall.

"Who is it?" She asked, looking between Antonio and Nadia.

"Laura, Nadia. Nadia, this is Laura, my wife." Antonio said, introducing them both.

"Nice to meet you." Laura smiled, looking at her.

"Yeah you too. I thought you told the guys that she left you?" Nadia asked, looking towards Antonio for explanation.

"Did you?" Laura asked, also turning to face him with a hurt look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"All I said, was that you left. They overheard my conversation with Gabriela." Antonio sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to go." Nadia said before leaving, Antonio closing the door behind her and turning to face Laura.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight and we will be out of your hair by Friday night." Laura simply said, before turning on her heel and walking off back towards the kitchen.

"Laur, can we talk about this please?" He called after her, following behind her.

"There's nothing to talk about Antonio, who's next? Jasmine, your CI." Laura scoffed, grabbing her plate from the table and walking over to the sink.

"Kids, go upstairs and get ready for bed." Antonio said, turning to his children who walked off quickly towards the stairs.

"Babe-"Antonio started before Laura cut him off.

"Don't babe me!" She snapped, glaring up at him from where she was doing the dishes.

"We need to talk about this Laura," Antonio replied, looking back at her as he leaned on the bench opposite her.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Laura said, walking off out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where do you want me to sleep? The couch?" He called up the stairs after her.

"I don't care where you sleep!" She yelled back down from their room.

**Midnight**

Antonio waited until midnight, when everyone was asleep before creeping up to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Laura mumbled, from where she lay as Antonio crept into the room.

"Going to bed." He replied, walking into the adjoining bathroom and getting ready.

"Fine," She mumbled, before rolling over, facing away from where Antonio usually slept.

"Night," Antonio said, climbing in the other side and also facing away from her.

**Next morning**

"Do you think Mom and Dad slept in the same room?" Eva asked, as they walked towards their parents bedroom and silently opened the door.

"Probably not. Dad is scared of Mom," Diego replied, as they carefully looked into the room to find both their parents asleep. But what really shocked them was that Antonio was holding Laura as they slept unbeknownst that they were doing it.

"Obviously Dad isn't that scared of Mom. Come on, let's go downstairs. I hope Dad has the day off today." Eva said, closing the door and walking towards the stairs.

**_So, what do you guys think of the fifth chapter? More to come. I know it is short but there is plenty to come! So_ please Read and Review and let me know what you think :) xoxo Another bump in the road for Antonio and Laura. Will they be able to save their marriage?**

**All rights belong to NBC and Dick Wolf**


	6. Meetings and Making Up

**Hey all, here is a new multi-chap. Its my take on the what happens at the end of Season 1 of Chicago PD with Antonio and Laura and the beginning of Season 2**. **Hope you enjoy, this story is AU. And Jules is alive for most of this story.**

**Here is Chapter 6**

**5 minutes later**

"Mom! Diego stole my homework again!" Eva yelled, slamming open the door to her parents bedroom.

"Eva, you need to stop yelling." Laura mumbled, as she slowly woke up realizing that Antonio had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"But-" Eva started, before Laura cut her off.

"No buts, go downstairs and I will be down soon." Laura said, slipping out of Antonio's grasp and grabbing her dressing gown from the end of the bed.

"Fine," Eva replied, before walking back out the door and going down the stairs.

"Morning," Antonio mumbled sleepily, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Morning," She replied shortly, before leaving the room and making her way downstairs.

**Downstairs**

"Really Diego? How old are you?" Eva said through gritted teeth as she chased her brother around the table as their mother walked through the door.

"Eight," He replied, stopping at one end while Eva stood on the other end of the table.

"Then act your age, not your shoe size." She replied, going left around the table while Diego went right and ran into Laura.

"What are you two doing?" Laura asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking at both her children.

"Trying to get my homework back. Thankyou." Eva snapped, snatching the homework out of her brother's hands and putting in her backpack.

"Watch your attitude Eva," Laura warned, walking into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"I'm not hungry," Eva said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking towards the family room.

"You will stay here and eat." Laura said, turning from the stove to look at her daughter.

"But-" Eva started, looking towards her mother with an exasperated look on her face.

"No buts Eva, listen to your mother." Antonio said, walking into the kitchen after getting dressed.

"Fine," She replied, sitting down at the table next to her brother.

"Thanks," Laura said, as she turned back to the stove to finish making breakfast for everyone.

"It's fine, did you want a coffee?" Antonio asked, holding up the pot of coffee that had just finished brewing.

"No thanks, I will grab something at the store. Eva and Diego both have parent teacher meetings this afternoon, do you think you could get some time off to come?" Laura asked, turning to grab some plates from the cupboard next to Antonio.

"Yeah of course. I will talk to Voight when I get into work. He should be good with it." Antonio said, taking a sip of his hot coffee just as he phone rings, and caller ID pops up as Jasmine.

"Who is it?" Laura asked, seeing his confused face as he ignores the call.

"Jasmine," Antonio replied, trying not to keep secrets from her about work anymore.

"Right, so I'm going to assume she is next to show up on your doorstep." Laura hissed so only Antonio could hear.

"OUR doorstep babe, I have no interest in her whatsoever." Antonio said, walking around the island to stand next to her at the counter.

"Just like the chick that showed up on our doorstep last night?" She asked, looking up into Antonio's eyes.

"I promise. I better get to work, I will text you later. And I will be there this afternoon at the kid's meetings. Promise." Antonio said, quickly kissing her before kissing both the kids and grabbing his bag.

"Love you Daddy," they kids called as he walked to the door.

"Love you too." He called back before slamming the door behind him and the sound of the car door opening and then slamming shut.

"Love you," Laura whispered to herself before turning back to the counter and cleaning up after cooking breakfast.

**District 21**

"Hey Antonio, how are the kids?" Erin asked, as she caught up to him as they both walked up the stairs to the 21st.

"They're great. They're back in town, because of school. So they are all staying at the house." Antonio said, the smile that had been on his face since Laura said they were coming back even if it was for the week, not disappearing off his face.

"That's great!" Erin said, as they walked up to the front counter where Sergeant Platt was sitting and being her usual grouchy self.

"Everything was great, then Nadia showed up on our doorstep," Antonio said in low voices as they walked up the stairs.

"You two are meant for each other. It's going to work out fine. And you have two great kids!"Erin said, as they walked to their respective desks.

"Thanks. How is Halstead doing?" He asked, remembering that his best friends had been shot a couple of days ago.

"Better, he should be released by the end of the week. It missed all the major arteries and organs, so thats a bonus." Erin said, as Voight walked into the office.

"Glad to see half of you are on time, where is Olinsky, Ruzek and Atwater?" Voight asked, looking around for the rest of his team.

"I'm here." Alvin called from his desk, where he was eating yet another banana.

"I need time off this afternoon," Antonio called out, looking down at the paperwork that was neatly stacked on his desk from yesterday.

"What for?" Voight asked, turning his anger onto Dawson who just sat there and took it.

"Have meetings with the kids teachers this afternoon, and I can't miss it if I want to save my marriage." Antonio said, staring back at him as if to say "you say no, I'm still going anyway."

"Fine." Voight said, turning away but turning back again. "Maybe you should take a few personal days Dawson. Take care of your marriage in your own time and not the time you are supposed to be here working. As my detective. Not someone's husband."

"Kiss my ass Voight." Antonio replied, before storming off towards the locker room.

"Lay off Hank, Laura has only just agreed to move back even for the kids sakes even if it is just for a week so they can go back to school." Erin said, following him into his office.

"Well, he could of said something." Voight growled, sitting inhis chair and leaning back in it.

"He kind of doesn't want the whole district to know. So of course he isn't going to say anything." Erin said, sitting on the edge of his desk and folding her arms across her chest.

"Kinda to late for that, your little friend Sergeant Platt, has already told half the district. No wonder we call her the 'District Gossiper.'" Voight sighed, as he looked at the new cases that were scattered across his desk.

"Platt is not my friend. Just treat him a little better, that's all I'm asking for Hank." Erin said, before leaving the office to leave him to his thoughts.

**Bullpen**

"Right, where are we on the drug ring with the prostitution ring involved?" Voight asked, as he walked out of his office and towards his team.

"We have one suspect, meet Carlos Acosta. We think he is the ring leader for this particular drug and prostitution ring." Olinsky said, placing Carlos mug shot up on the white/murder board they have.

"He has a long rap sheet too. Particularly with drugs. Nothing for prostitution yet." Antonio said, looking down at the file he was holding.

"Maybe we can hook him on prostitution too," Atwater said, looking across at Antonio.

"How old are the girls that are being trafficked into this?" Erin asked, also reading the file that everyone got from Jin when the case first started.

"Between 12 and 21." Ruzek said, reading off the file in front of him as he leaned on Halstead's vacant desk.

"Shit." Erin mumbled, flipping through the photos of the girls that have also turned up killed by who they suspected was Carlos Acosta.

"We're going to find this bastard and make him pay. Don't you worry. Come on, I know where his wife is." Antonio said, grabbing his jacket and walking over to Lindsay's desk.

"Good, you two check that out. The rest of you, reach out to your CI's." Voight said, before heading back into his office to make a few calls.

"Come on, she lives in Humboldt Park on N California Avenue. Number 1223." Antonio said, as they walked down the stairs to where their cars were parked.

"And I'm driving." Lindsay said, taking his keys and walking to the driver's side.

"My car," Antonio argued, staring at her in disbelief.

"I don't trust Halstead and I've seen the way you drive." Lindsay said, getting into the driver's side without any further argument.

"Oh mi, esto va a ser un dia interesante." Antonio mumbled, as he got into the passenger side and put his seatbelt on.

"I can understand what you're saying Dawson." Lindsay said, overhearing him mumble as he got into the car before she pulled away from the curb.

**_So, what do you guys think of the sixth chapter? More to come. I know it is short but there is plenty to come! So_**** please Read and Review and let me know what you think :) xoxo Another bump in the road for Antonio and Laura. Will they be able to save their marriage?**

**All rights belong to NBC and Dick Wolf**


	7. Cases and School Meetings

**Hey all, here is a new multi-chap. Its my take on the what happens at the end of Season 1 of Chicago PD with Antonio and Laura and the beginning of Season 2**. **Hope you enjoy, this story is AU. And Jules is alive for most of this story.**

**Here is Chapter 7**

**Dawson Family Bakery**

"Hey Laur," Gabby said, as she walked into the shop her brother and sister owned while she was on a quick break during her shift.

"Hey Gabs, Shay." Laura greeted, coming out of the back of the shop wiping her hands on her apron and hugging Gabby and Shay.

"Got a smudge of flour on your face Laur," Gabby pointed out as they all sat down and had a coffee together.

"I've always got smudges of flour on my face or in my hair." Laura laughed as she turned to her shop assistant. "Claire go on lunch, it's pretty quiet right now."

"Thanks," The young woman said taking her apron off and heading back towards the office to grab her purse.

"I'm glad you're back in Chicago. Hows it going between you and Antonio?" Gabby asked, taking a bite of her sandwich that Laura had placed in front of them.

"It's not but then it is. It's hard to explain." She said, leaning back in her chair.

"Well I know you've moved back into the house," Gabby said, also leaning back in her chair.

"We had a couple of fights last night. We will talk about it later and sort it out." She admitted leaning forward onto the table and looking over at Gabby.

"Well since my shift finishes in about an hour, how about I pick the kids up after school and they can come hang out with me and Shay tonight?" Gabby offered, looking back at her sister-in-law.

"Really? You don't have to Gabs its fine." Laura said, brushing off the subject.

"Yes really, I want to spend some time with my niece and nephew anyway." Gabby insisted, not letting go of the topic.

"Okay, thanks." Laura said gratefully hugging her quickly.

"No problem." The girls replied before they were called away to a cardiac arrest.

**1223 N California Avenue**

"How's it going with Laura?" Erin asked as she parked the car on the curb in front of the suspects wife's house.

"We had a couple fights but we will sort it out," Antonio said as they got out of the car and then in a blur everything went down. Shots were fired and both detectives dove behind the car as Antonio grabbed his radio. "Back up needed immediately to 1223 N California Avenue. Shots fired!"

"Are you okay?" Erin asked, as the gunfire ceased for a few seconds.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" He asked back as they heard sirens in the distance as the gunfire commenced again.

"Yeah peachy. He's getting away!" Erin yelled, as she started running after the suspect they were after.

"Erin!" Antonio yelled, running after his partner with his gun drawn.

**5 minutes later**

"Stay down asshat!" Erin said, handcuffing Carlos as he muttered cuss words in spanish at her. "I can understand what you're saying."

"Never. Do. That. Again." Antonio huffed, finally catching up to them.

"Geez Dawson, maybe you need to get a physical done. Or go to the gym more. You can't even keep up. Are you getting old?" Lindsay joked, as they walked back towards his car.

"We'll talk when you have kids Lindsay," Antonio retorted as Lindsay put the suspect in the back of Burgess and Roman's car.

"Like I said, you're getting old." She said, getting into the driver's side as he got into the passenger seat.

"Just drive." Antonio replied as she pulled away from the curb and headed back towards the District to interrogate Carlos.

**District 21- Intelligence Unit**

"I hear you need to get a physical done Antonio? Or is it just your old age catching up with you?" Halstead joked as Antonio and Erin sat down at their respective desks.

"You keep going and you're gonna wish I never brought you up to Intelligence." Antonio responded, turning to the paperwork on his desk that Voight had placed there earlier.

"Enough, the lot of you. Have you two questioned him yet?" Voight asked, walking out of his office to stop the fight that was brewing between his detectives.

"Not yet, we thought we could let him rot for while downstairs in the cage." Antonio snapped back not looking up from his paperwork.

"Do you need to take a few personal days Antonio? Because I am more than happy to let you have them." Voight said, turning to the Hispanic detective.

"I'm fine, Atwater you're with me." Antonio said, standing up and walking towards the exit which lead to the cage.

**Downstairs-The Cage**

"You going to tell us what you know?" Antonio asked, sitting across from Carlos who was handcuffed to the fence of the Cage.

"Pero yo no le digo nada," Carlos replied, staring straight at Antonio.

"Es mejor decirnos algo, o te vas lejos por un tiempo muy largo," Antonio replied, while Atwater looked between them with a confused look on his face.

"Anyone want to translate for me?" Atwater asked, looking at the older detective.

"Go upstairs and tell Voight I will be up soon." Antonio said, breaking eye contact with Acosta to look at the officer.

"Yes sir," He replied before disappearing back upstairs.

"Like I said Detective, I ain't telling you lot nothin," Acosta said, looking away towards his handcuffed hands.

"I can stay here all day Acosta," Antonio said, leaning back to lean against the wall behind him.

"I'm sure you could Detective, you can stop trying to back me into a corner and get information out of me." Acosta said, looking over at the detective in front of him.

"If you give me all you know now, I'm sure I could make a deal with the DA and make your stay in prison very comfortable. Cause either way, you're still going to prison. For shooting at two police officers and on suspicion of running a drug and prostituion ring. It's your decision." Antonio said giving him the options.

"Antonio, I'm thinking we could give him a little beating you know? What do you think?" Voight asked, making his presence known outside of the cage.

"I think that's a great idea. How about you Acosta? You give up all you know or my boss here and I give you a makeover." He said, standing up and walking to stand next to Voight.

"Fine, I'm only helping run the drug and prostitution ring. It changes every night to get the cops off our backs." Acosta said, finally admitting what they have wanted all week.

"Tell us where it will be tomorrow night?" Voight asked, getting up in Acosta's face.

"56 W Illinois Street, its called The Underground. It's a private function." Acosta said as the two detectives handed him off to the DA before going back upstairs to the Intelligence office.

**Upstairs**

"Right, tomorrow night we go in and we take these guys out. You all have the rest of the day off to prepare for tomorrow. See you then." Voight said as everyone gathered their stuff and left the office to go home.

**1 hour later- Ebinger Elementary School**

"Where's Daddy?" Diego asked, as they waited outside before the school meeting.

"He will be here," Laura said as Antonio pulled up to the curb and got out.

"I'm sorry, we just wrapped up." Antonio said, ruffling Diego's hair and kissing Laura's cheek as they walked towards the school.

"It's fine," Laura said, walking ahead with Diego as they walked into the school. Antonio sighed, he knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

**Ebinger Elementary School-Diego's Classroom**

"Mr and Mrs Dawson, glad you could both make it." Mrs Tresment said as they walked through the classroom door and watched Diego run off towards his friends. "Please take a look around at the children's work."

"Thanks," Laura said, as they walked around and looked at the kids artwork and how they were doing in school.

**1 hour later**

"And that wraps our meeting. We will send letters home with your children at the end of the term to let you all know when our next one is. Thank you all for coming." Mrs Tresment said as all the parents stood up and put their chairs back before walking out the door with their children.

"We're going to be talking about you're fighting tomorrow Diego." Laura said, as they got into the car and Antonio in his that was parked behind them.

"Can I still go to Aunt Gabby's tonight after Eva's meeting?" Diego asked, as they started towards Eva's school.

"Yes you can, we will talk to Daddy after." Laura said, as they pulled up to the curb in front of Eva's school.

**_So, what do you guys think of the seventh chapter? More to come. I know it is short but there is plenty to come! So_**** please Read and Review and let me know what you think :) xoxo Another bump in the road for Antonio and Laura. Will they be able to save their marriage? **

**Coming up next: Eva's meeting and Diego and Eva sleep over Gabbys**

**All rights belong to NBC and Dick Wolf**


	8. Sleepovers and Memories

**Hey all, here is a new multi-chap. Its my take on the what happens at the end of Season 1 of Chicago PD with Antonio and Laura and the beginning of Season 2**. **Hope you enjoy, this story is AU. And Jules is alive for most of this story.**

**Here is Chapter 7**

**That night- Antonio's POV- Eva's school**

"Mr and Mrs Dawson, I'm glad you could make it. Eva has been doing exceptionally well in all her classes. Although she has had a few problems with some other girls. But I assume she has already told you this?" Mrs Karner asked, as she spoke to Laura and I after the group meeting.

"No she hasn't, but we will talk about tomorrow though." Laura said, narrowing her eyes at her daughter before looking back at her teacher.

**An hour later**

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked, as we walked back to the cars together.

"Because, I didn't want to worry you guys." Eva said, looking down at her feet as she walked.

I didn't say anything except for wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly. After all she is my little girl.

**Antonio and Laura's House**

"You hungry?" Laura asked as we walked through the front door and took off our jackets after dropping Eva and Diego off at Gabby's for the night.

"Yeah, I'll cook." I said, as we walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"No way! If you're cooking, I'm getting Thai." Laura laughed, pushing me out of the kitchen as well.

"I'm a great cook!" I exclaimed, laughing with her as I leaned on the bench across from her as she got the menus out of the bottom drawer and looked at them.

"Usual?" We asked at the same time and we smiled at each other before she grabbed her mobile and placed the order while I went upstairs to shower and change.

Things between us were still complicated and rocky but we were slowly working things out. I was just glad to have my family home and safe.

**End of POV- Gabby's Apartment**

Across the city in another suburb. Eva, Diego and Gabby had just ordered pizza for dinner and settled into watch movies for most of the night when Diego asked a question out of the blue. "Is Mommy and Daddy getting a divorce? Because my friend Ben, his Mom and Dad fought all the time and they got a divorce."

"They aren't getting a divorce sweetie, they are talking through their fight. Everything is going to be back to normal soon. Right Eva?" Gabby said, looking over at her niece for her confirmation.

"Exactly, we're still a family and we always will be." Eva said, as they all had a group hug before Diego asked another question.

"Did Abuela and Abuelo fight like Mommy and Daddy?" He asked, turning to look at his aunty once again.

"Sometimes, but they always got through it. Just like Mom and Dad are now." Gabby reassured as the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it to find Shay standing there holding the pizza box and already eating a slice.

"Hey, I got your pizza. Hey guys, wanna turn this into a slumber party?" Shay asked, joining the kids on the couch as Gabby laughed and joined them as Eva and Diego cheered in response.

"Where's Kelly?" Gabby asked, taking a slice of pizza out of the box that sat on the coffee table and sitting on the floor so she was near all of them.

"Hot date with Detective Erin Lindsay." She replied, as Gabby stared at her with an open mouth.

"He took his time asking her out." Gabby said, as Eva's interest in the conversation piqued.

"I think he-" Shay started, but stopped herself before she could say anything more in front of the kids. "Acutally, I will tell you later. When all ears are asleep."

"You're funny." Diego simply said, before turning back to the movie and causing the girls to burst into laughter.

**Antonio and Laura's House**

"Seriously?" Laura asked, as they talked over dinner about the current case Antonio was working on with the Intelligence Unit.

"Yep. Ruzek legitimately tried jumping the fence and got caught on the other side by his belt. He was hanging there until we came back for him." Antonio laughed as they sat on the couch together and talked about work and memories.

"I've missed this." Laura said quietly, looking down at her feet which were curled up onto the lounge.

"I've missed this too, Laur." Antonio replied, quietly as they just stared at each other and smiled.

**_So, what do you guys think of the eighth chapter? More to come. I know it is short but there is plenty to come! So_**** please Read and Review and let me know what you think :) xoxo **

**Seems like their marriage is back on track, but will it be all sunshine and roses?**

**All rights belong to NBC and Dick Wolf**


End file.
